


Aperitif

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's First Blacksand Week [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Written one day before the first day of the first Blacksand week.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's First Blacksand Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656247
Kudos: 2
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Aperitif

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/7/2013.

“Are you ready?” Pitch says to Sandy.

Sandy nods confidently, grinning and waggling his eyebrows at Pitch. Of course he’s ready.

“You know it’s probably not going to be all fun and games, right? I mean, whoever they are, whatever they are—they’re often very cruel in their power over us.”

Sandy shrugs. It doesn’t matter. The balance is almost certainly going to be in their favor in the coming week. It’s no use to worry about what hasn’t happened yet. He takes one of Pitch’s hands in his own and kisses his fingertips, shooting Pitch a heated glance after the final kiss. Yes, they can be cruel, but they can also be very, very kind.

Pitch begins to smile, his cheeks tinted purple with the hint of a blush. “You’re probably looking forward to all the shocking things they’re going to make us do,” he says, his voice low.

Of course he is. Pitch knows how much he admires creativity.

“But you still want to start without them?” He purrs, drawing Sandy into an embrace.

Sandy nods against his neck, pressing a kiss to the elegantly muscled column, and Pitch inhales sharply. Sandy can feel their thoughts, and, even though many are unformed as of yet, he sees no reason to deny himself, Pitch, or any of them what they so very much want for even one moment longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Well, they don’t have to worry about me, I wrote nothing but fluff. ;)
> 
> marypsue said: ahahaha YES metatextual awareness and blacksand smut, two of my favourite things. :3


End file.
